1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward coaxial cable connectors, and more particularly toward connectors for coaxial cable-hung light fixtures.
2. Background Art
Lighting is an important part of the aesthetics of an interior area, not only with respect to the light provided but respecting the appearance of the light fixtures themselves. Many different types of light fixtures are provided to suit many different types of styles and tastes.
One such type of lighting which is often used has light fixtures which hang from coaxial cables. These fixtures are very flexible in installations, as the hanging length may be cut to suit the particular room or area in which the installation is to occur. Further, such lights may be readily installed to either hang from individual ceiling mounted bases, or from a track (thereby allowing multiple light fixtures to be spaced along the track as desired both for appearance and lighting purposes).
One type of such lighting system which has been used is known as the FreeJack.TM. System. With these systems, the light fixture is connected to one end of a coaxial cable and a connector is secured to the other end of the coaxial cable, which connector may be quickly and easily connected to a mating ceiling mounted fixture to not only support the light fixture but also connect it to the power circuit. A connector used with such lighting systems typically includes a pair of base members with an insulating member therebetween and a central opening for the coaxial cable. During installation, the coaxial cable is cut to the desired overall length, a specified amount of the outer cable (typically forming a sheath around the cable) is trimmed from the end, and a specified amount of the insulation around the projecting portion of the inner cable is shaved off, at which point the cable end is inserted into the connector central opening with the exposed inner cable clamped in one base member to form an electrically conductive connection and the uncut end portion of the outer cable clamped in the other base member to form an electrically conductive connection to that other base member. While such light fixtures provide good operation and flexibility, the above described installation can encounter some problems. For example, stripping off the outer cable and insulation can be time consuming, and any error in doing so can result in an improper connection to the power circuit so that the light may not work properly. Further, it is possible when stripping off the outer cable and the insulation to also inadvertently cut off the end portion of the inner cable. If that occurs, the entire cable might be discarded and work in connecting it between the connector and light fixture be then repeated. Alternatively, the installer could repeat the process on the end of the remaining portion of the coaxial cable, in which case the light fixture will not hang down as far as desired. Either case is undesirable as both involve waste of time and materials, and in the later case might seriously damage the aesthetic appearance (particularly when the lighting involves multiple fixtures where even small variations in hanging distances can be very obvious and unattractive).
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.